Last Minute
by bubblegumlovepop
Summary: Confessions were made to fulfil one's unexpected desires, to drag a good path to the worst. But feelings change, perspectives alter. Two lives will take a journey through Circus Street before it settles down to vibrant hopes and dreams. NARUSASU


**Disclaimer** - Do not own Naruto, Sasuke or any characters of Naruto. All hail Mr. Kishimoto. One fact though, Naruto and Sasuke let me record their lovemaking which is definetely mine.

* * *

><p>Whoo. Wow, I'm so happy I've finished this. There's never a good time for me to write fanfics at the moment! See, its exam week this week - but look at me, spending my time writing instead of revising. That's how flexible I am! Kidding :) But yeah, there's my other fic, Hit On Me which I probably will never drop buuutt I hate endings. I really do. It makes me cry ;P<p>

But anywho, I'ts done and yes, there will be many mistakes which will make you glare at me with daggers, but I guess those mistakes are invisible to my eyes because I missed it! Or it probably has Harry Potter's invisible cloak over it. Whichever one fits.

And then again, hope you enjoy!

**Rated M**

**Warning - Confessions, homosexuality, heterosexuality, blah and blah, NaruSasu, yaoi, Itachi (damn, he's dangerous. But be ready to be disappointed. He ain't here), Icha Icha Series in the background (Jiraiya visited), me chasing Shikamaru who's naked, Kakashi who's taking advantage of a drunk Iruka, Shizaya wanting to join Naruto and also beware of a certain user/author who writes nonsense on warnings.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¬ l a s t m i n u t e _<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was either a hit or a miss. But in the deepest pits of Sasuke's heart, he wished it was a big, successful hit. Everything was planned, thought of so carefully there really isn't any space for mistakes. He watched the blonde from the corner of his eye. Those golden locks danced along with the cool breeze and those sea blue eyes seemed so distant it made Sasuke doubt his choices.<p>

He loved the blonde. How his smile overpowers everything around him, how his courage and his determination changes opinions of opposing others. He's amazing. He always has his own view on everything, never perplexed. And he listens to every word he's told. He keeps promises as easy as receiving sweets in Halloween and never in his life has he broken one. He's confident and volunteers in all events held, doingfurther than told. His humour and wit, his laugh and his actions. He is _so_ perfect. So perfect he's always out of reach. But there are always two sides of him. When it comes to criticisms and mistakes, it was like it was entering one ear and leaving the other. He always, _always _tries to forget something he doesn't like; in an argument in one day and fine and dandy the next. He's not the brightest. He's not the top student. But he hell of a damn makes sure he gets enough marks to surprise his superiors. He was the total opposite of Sasuke.

It didn't matter whether the blonde was tired. Sasuke had to get it off his chest and it'd rather be sooner than later. He'd rather have the blonde hear it from him and not from someone else.

The duo were rested above healthy, green grass littered over a forlorn mountain. In front of the two was an extensive city. The sunset created a hue of orange and pink around said city as it dropped a little each minute. Naruto was placed on his back, his forearms balancing his weight behind him. Sasuke sat with his legs crossed; only a few centimetres away from the blonde.

He cleared his throat and gazed at the same scenery as Naruto. He could feel the blonde's stare changing from the landscape directly to him. He wanted to stare back. To study those glossy eyes covered in the same colour as the azure sky above them. But no, he isn't going to. He opened his lips and inhaled more than the usual, and once he was about to breathe out again, his lips formed a soft circle.

"Weirdo. What are you preparing for?" the blonde next to him asked, the corners of his mouth lifting to a smirk. Sasuke wanted to laugh.

"Have you uh… What do you…" his words were lining up in his throat, "What do you think of people who's attracted to the same sex?"

Sasuke's heart already began to hammer through his chest. His palms grew sweaty and his eyes zoned out from the scene in front of him. He was nurtured with silence as a friend. He was comfortable with stillness and peace around him. But right now, silence was betraying him, killing him with all its might. He needed Naruto to answer him.

"Gay people? Eurgh, Sasuke why the hell are you asking?" he heard Naruto reply.

Sasuke waited for five seconds, ten. And then carefully answered back.

"I think I-"

"Sasuke…Don't say it." Naruto quickly slashed in. "Please… don't say anything."

Ignoring the sudden statement, Sasuke faced the blonde. "I like you, Naruto."

He watched the blonde's expression change into something menacing, threatening, a hint of disgust was even seen. His eyes narrowed with what eagles would wear when eyeing a prey and Sasuke felt his heart drop and lock itself in a chest.

"Take it back." Naruto whispered, his look never changing. Sasuke created fists with his hands, he had never felt regret as much as he was now. But he had never seen Naruto alternate emotions in haste. If the blonde were to attack, Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to defend himself enough to pin Naruto down and cease his hits. But Sasuke's eyes were warming up, his throat growing dry. He didn't have the concentration to fight.

"No. I like you, Naruto. I think I might even-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up. Are you even listening to yourself?" Naruto growled in bewilderment. He sat up, eyes levelling Sasuke. "You're telling me you're gay!"

"So what if I'm gay? That doesn't change anything about me" Sasuke replied. His nails dug into his palms and he wouldn't be surprised if he was putting enough pressure to draw blood.

"This is sick. Tell me you're lying. Say this is all a joke." The blonde said through gritted teeth. Sasuke laughed in bitterness.

"Are you serious? Naruto, fucking get real. I'm… I'm gay. I've just confessed to you!" Sasuke stood up and watched the blonde follow his actions, his glare turning into daggers. Naruto's stance was calculating, moving farther away. Said blonde looked at the ground beneath him. That reflective patch of grass – it looked invisible, pushed away from sight with all the truth blocking his eyes. Sasuke was crumbling in the inside. He had planned what to say if Naruto were to reject him. But if he was insulted, if he was looked down on… it would feel like the end of the world because Sasuke knew Naruto would never even dare. But it isn't like Sasuke to back down and cry.

"For how long?" the blonde asked, voice deepening as if it was bubbling out his throat. His tanned fingers curled into fists, knuckles turning white. His eyes averted Sasuke's stare.

"I…" Sasuke started off. Seven years. And it only took three days for Sasuke to find out he'd choose Naruto over a pack of tomatoes anytime. And that he'd be the only person who'd know about his past. For Sasuke, it wasn't just saying something. It was hitting him like a big, heavy-duty hammer. "Remember when you caught a disease?"

It was a disease that kept Naruto bound to bed for four days straight. Usually, the blonde would jump up and casually shrug it off, but it was something the blonde couldn't do when blood rushes out of his head as soon as he stands up. He gets up, he faints. And the worst thing was that no one was allowed within five metres breathing space which meant four lonesome days Naruto had to go through. But seven metres away from the ailing blonde was Sasuke. When Naruto didn't wake up for two days, there was nothing on his face but worry.

"You were the one the nurse was talking about…" Naruto whispered, grasping everything he was hearing. "Bastard. I knew it. And you should've told me. I'm your best friend! You were the one who was with me for two days and you didn't even tell me?"

"If I told you, I wouldn't want you to feel bad. I don't want you to telling me you're a waste of time." Sasuke replied, his lips creating a frown.

"And… you're gay." The sudden words created a show of silence between the pair. Naruto shook his head that was still hung low. Sasuke didn't want to respond to anything anymore. He felt everything was wrong. "Fuck. I'll talk to you later. I just… I don't know." Naruto shrugged and turned around.

Sasuke had tears drumming to come out.

It formed as soon as he watched the blonde walk away from him.

It settled under Sasuke's coal eyes when the blonde stopped to shake his head and look over his shoulder, enough to see the outline of his whole face.

"See ya' around." Were words the blonde whispered. Finality, lack of concern and lack of emotion were easily heard.

As soon as Naruto's figure slipped away from Sasuke's sight, diamond tears dropped from tightened eyes. He heaved; hand clutched onto his raven locks and blew out a curse the wind carried away. Everything he had wanted, everything he had worked for and everything he had owned meant nothing. What was he supposed to do now?

_**¬ l a s t m i n u t e _**_

Naruto's throat burned under the flow of alcohol entering his body one after another. The deafening comments his friend had continued to hammer to him avoided his ears therefore hasn't affected him at all. He hated being told the rights from wrongs. Hated that look people would give him when his actions unpleased them. Like he wasn't better than all the others, like he was a lost puppy looking for safety and comfort.

He gave a slight growl as he sighed. Knowing he had no more beer, his lips shouted for Kiba – the bartender working from four till midnight – and his hand drove the tall glass away from him.

His body jostled to the left as a pang of pain extended from his shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed and his fresh glare shifted to a copy of a cherry blossom tree – only paler - next to him.

"Fuck off, Sakura. I'm not in the mood." He grumbled as he pushed Sakura's fist downwards to avoid any more hits. The pink-haired friend let out a growl of her own as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"I can't_ believe_ you!" she shouted, making sure the blonde heard her whilst ignoring the fact she was mere centimetres away from him. "Why would you say that?"

"_Go_ away. Why don't you go and cheer him up, then? Why the hell are you still here?" Naruto faced Sakura, eyes wanting to just shut down and rest.

"Because – and you need to listen to this, fucking twat – he's shut himself away from all of us! Itachi couldn't even unlock his room!" she replied louder than she had expected with a slam of her hand on the table.

Kiba stepped back to rethink his actions. To give or not to give. Did he want to join in on their conversation?

Naruto gave a throaty laugh at the reason. The bastard had probably installed the newest locking device in his room – probably one where you have to use voice recognition or the scan of a finger to get it to open. Genius freak.

"Don't fucking laugh! This is your fault! Just when Sasuke opens up from that closet of his, you had to open your big mouth to scare him back to where he started!" Sakura's fists clenched for the fiftieth time, teeth gritting and eyes turning into slits. Naruto wanted to do nothing but to stand up and disappear. Big mouth? Who the heck is shouting like a maniac in the middle of a bar?

However, he needed to confirm what he had just heard.

"You know he's gay?" he asked, voice holding a tone of insult.

"Yes. I fucking do. Me and four other people from our group of friends." She sneered, "Jesus God, you made him feel like a nobody!"

"Have you even thought about how I feel? I've known Sasuke ever since the start of elementary and I've shared everything with him… Sakura, what about me?" Naruto pointed at himself, his words crying out in a helpless manner.

Sakura sighed and lowered her gaze. She turned the right way round and covered her eyes with her hands. Kiba placed the glass of beer in front of Naruto, wanting to share his own views but quickly tended to the other customers. Seconds seemed to pass by slower than usual and silence hugged the two with edge.

"Naruto, have you even realized what Sasuke had _just_ done?" Sakura started to speak in a neutral pitch, fingers ghosting over he own glass of juice. She hated the fact that Sasuke was hurting as they speak. The friend she had known for ten years was probably doubting himself to an extent where he might never speak to Naruto, or worse – anyone he knew – again, regarding the fact that the Uchiha's pride was as big as the whole African continent.

"He's gay and had just confessed to me. How deep do I fucking need to dig?" he answered, chugging his beer down till it was a quarter empty.

Sakura tsk-ed and dug her fingers through her hair. "No!" she whispered sharply, "Not like that, Naruto! How long do you think he's been keeping his secret? How many things do you think he's put on the line to be able to tell you how he feels?" She looked Naruto in the eye, only to find the said blonde looking away from her.

"But… I hate gay people." The words were said with loathe, as pointed as a fresh knife. He thought Sakura already knew it. He isn't going to explain again.

Her body position dropped, her shoulders slumping forwards. "Think about this properly, Naruto. Sasuke isn't that type of person." She stated in a soothing tone.

"That's what every gay people want! That's the reason _why_ they're gay! It's all about prostitutes and sex and its not-"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura hissed. She stood up and grabbed her shoulder bag, "I'll talk to you when you're sober."

_**¬ l a s t m i n u t e _**_

His arms tightened around the body that he had missed for a week. Without Sakura, he wouldn't know where he would be standing as of now. Would he still be thinking about the stupid blonde as if he was mourning over a loved one?

"No need to thank me, by the way. It wasn't that hard to look for one." Sakura grinned and patted Sasuke's back. They both retreated from each other and sat down on the two opposite sides of the dining table. Sakura couldn't believe it. How could she not have noticed Sasuke was gay? How come he's never told her earlier? Maybe that was why he always shrugged off her love when they were in high school.

"Then I'm guessing he doesn't even look decent." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a sip of the ice cold water in front of him. He listened to the soft laugh Sakura gave as she did the same. Her hands shook from side to side to stop him from thinking further than wanted.

"Trust me, he looks _amazing._" She replied, body curling inwards and hands tightening to show her satisfied judgement on a certain boy. Sasuke's coal eyes tightened whilst giving her a side glare. He had to admit that the girl sitting in front of him had some kind of radar that only worked for men with looks, men with physique and men with the ability to fuck you with his eyes. However it sometimes never worked for Sakura; partly because a quarter of said men were either in a relationship or gay.

Sasuke sighed and gave a slight pout. "Whatever. Just as long as he's hygienic, then it's fine with me."

_(Next day)_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIBA!" an enormous amount of familiar faces burst out in joy. Lights were fully opened, confetti was exploded to settle on the dark floor and a surprised and shocked face grew on Kiba's features. A wide grin broke out from his lips as he gazed at all the preparations, food and the special logo hanging from the ceiling.

_Happy 80__th__ Birthday, Dickwad!_

Yes, it wasn't correct and yes, it was a little inappropriate but that's what friends do.

"Why the heck don't I feel grateful at all?" Kiba had said, eyeing the logo before listening to the chuckles that came.

"Twenty two, Kibs! And you still don't have a girlfriend!" Naruto smacked Kiba's back, eyes glittering and lips giving a grin. Kiba clicked his tongue with the roof of his mouth and lightly pushed Naruto away from him – although never forgetting to reply with a thank you and a suiting insult to the boy with the same relationship status as him. Said blonde laughed and walked to where Shikamaru was. He watched all the beaming faces surrounding the centre of the bar. He glanced at all the other customers sitting on the side tables watching the birthday boy with realization.

His sea blue eyes widened as he spotted a familiar hairstyle entering the bar. His heart throbbed faster in a second as he remembered the situation they were both in. This isn't just a misunderstanding the duo would forgive and forget in a week or so, this is when everything – the way he would talk, or the way he would look at him – changes more for the worst than for the better. His eyebrows barely met in the middle when a shock of hair with the whitest snow alongside blue-tinted ends followed behind him. The fact that they were holding hands gave Naruto a reason to perform a double take. Didn't the Uchiha just confess to him?

"Hey, who's that?" Naruto nodded his head to the white-haired newcomer while asking Temari beside him. Sakura, who had to grab two glasses next to Naruto, overheard the question and smirked. Might as well play around when a chance is there for her to grab.

"Sasuke's friend. Well, more like… a couple but not." She answered for him. Naruto watched her march to where Sasuke and his 'friend' were and raised an eyebrow. Temari grinned in pleasure.

"Now _that_ is cute. Look at how they contrast each other!" said blonde watched them in fascination. Black hair against white. Very nice. Even if she knew the tension between both Naruto and Sasuke, it was the idiot's fault. If he was having some sort of empathy then it was too late for that. She felt Naruto move away from her to find a new bottle of coke. Sometimes, she just wanted to smack him around the head.

"Oi, Naruto. What if I tell you that I'm a lesbian?" she asked. Naruto quickly turned his head around and gaped.

"What? What the- And you're asking because?" his voice lingered for Temari to continue but only shrugged and looked back at Sasuke.

"I just find your views on homosexuals very… ah, what do you call it?" Temari bit her lip and looked at the ceiling, "One sided? I don't know. It's unfair."

Naruto shook his head at her, "What, so you want me to join Pro-Homo classes?" and sniggered.

"No, I just want you to somehow know that the gays and the lesbians are the same as everyone – except they love the same gender. They don't control who they love." She explained, leaning backwards on the bar table. She looked at the blond man next to him sighing deeply whilst messing up his hair.

"I don't want any lectures, Tem. I knew I was wrong, I will try to improve, okay?"

Temari gave a one shoulder shrug, "Fine by some, I guess. I'm gonna get food." She announced before walking off to the other side of the room. He watched her retreating back and looked back at Sasuke. For a second, he knew he wanted those onyx peers to look back at him with, dare he say it, _longing_. He was talking, laughing and acting like nothing was wrong in front of other people and not him. Why did he have to be gay?

He continued to steal quick glances at Sasuke, making it look as if it was being done while observing other people as well. He's been attending the gym, Naruto can tell. His polo shirt looked a little tighter than the last time Naruto saw him wearing it. And Sasuke certainly looks as if he was glowing. They say you glow right after you have sex. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the thought. He knew it. Sasuke didn't like Naruto. Look at him – a week later, he finds someone else to stick on to. Bastard.

Luck was what made their eyes connect. Just when Naruto took another sneaky glance at Sasuke, said raven looked at Naruto with a smile on his lips. His eyes glinted and reflected light but widened when he noticed who he had just come across.

He looked the same as always. The things he would do just to walk up to the blonde and sprout out the weirdest things that had happened the past week. The money he would pay just to be able to share the same breathing space and smell his natural scent of sun and baby powder. But those words had already escaped him. He can't reach out and grab it back.

He gave Naruto a side smile while returning to the conversation he was just in. He felt arms sweeping across his mid body before resting on the side of his waist. Sakura was right. Suigetsu was something… interesting, Sasuke would say. How he kept his hair so pale kept Sasuke at wonder bay. It could be bleached, it _must_ be bleached – but it felt as soft as fresh rose petals. His hair and the kisses… he was the kind of guy you would never get tired of kissing. He gives and expects you to give back.

"Yeah, it's true! Five hundred pounds in one hour. You might as well be a pole dancer!" the two-toned man laughed along with the two people next to him. Sasuke smiled and shook his head.

"Your humour is really weird." The raven replied, eyes hinting amusement. Suigetsu gave him a modest smile whilst looking at two pools of sparkling coal. He planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead and gave a cheesy grin.

"You love my humour so there's nothing to worry about." He answered, tightening his grip on the Uchiha. The raven's lips created a smirk. He wasn't bad. He wasn't too bad.

Sakura – who watched the scene in front of her – cocked an eyebrow and giggled. "I'm gonna leave you two alone. Say hi to Ino! She's been keeping the customers coming since no one was working today." And with a rush to the table filled with food, the cherry blossom was gone.

"Hey, have you ever seen male strippers before?" Suigetsu asked, twisting his whole body to talk to his date for the night face-to-face. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed before his head tilted slightly to the right.

He pouted and then answered, "Yeah..." he gave a little laugh and hesitated, "It wasn't too long ago actually, but it was my friend's birthday and it was what he wanted." He beamed at Suigetsu and looked around the bar.

Suigetsu smiled and leaned his head back. "Wow… You definitely don't have something up your ass."

Sasuke took a step back and scoffed, mind reeling back to what the man in front of him had just said. His words didn't make sense at all. It's a sentence a certain blonde would say more than a lot in a week. The whole sentence felt unfamiliar, felt foreign. It's been a while since he was described as that.

"What the heck are you on about?" Sasuke asked, eyes watching Suigetsu's shocked face. He stared at the man's expression change into a soothing smile.

"I'm sorry, really. Sakura was just telling me about you and-"

"She said that?" He cut in, flabbergasted. How dare her, that pink-haired twit.

Suigetsu laughed and cupped Sasuke's face in between his hands, also leaning in to close the space between them. "No. It was my opinion - my views, babe. I'm so sorry. It's just… she said you have the tendency to shut people out a lot. I wasn't expecting you to answer that question." He then gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before standing back straight.

"God, I really don't know what you two have been talking about. Should I care or not?" Sasuke shrugged and walked to the bar.

He wasn't surprised when arms wrapped around his waist. Damn, this guy is so intimate. It's not like Sasuke minded. It felt nice. It felt as if you were being protected by sharp risks around you.

"That guy is staring at us." A husky whisper entered his ear. His heart sped up as he slyly looked from left to right, trying not to move his head too much. "He's blonde and looks like he's about to shit himself." Suigetsu continued. Sasuke wanted to laugh at the comment.

And he did. His upper body vibrated from his deep chuckle.

Suigetsu rested his head on Sasuke's right shoulder and sighed. As if it was a sign to where the blonde was, Sasuke looked at the left side of the room and realized – straight away – what Suigetsu was talking about. Dark; the darkest azure eyes, familiar and never forgotten, piercing through his human form, peeling away his thoughts and removing the past and history.

The replies Naruto made a week before smacked Sasuke in the face with damage. He wanted the blonde to die while resting on thorns. But he won't make that happen. He wanted the blonde to find someone who would force immature grins on his face. But only if it was Sasuke, will he let that ensue. He wanted the blonde to vanish. Being gay never was in his plan of life. Just by creating a small twist, everything changes. And to think that the blonde would actually accept him… it was like wishing for Santa to wake you up when you're asleep better yet leave presents under the Christmas tree. He should've thought about Naruto's judgments more.

Dear God, he wanted the blonde to just walk away from his life. He should've said goodbye. He should've told him to leave him alone. And Sasuke would do better in forgetting the blonde. He could find someone suiting his preferences, fall in love and be happy.

Yet in the deepest pits of Sasuke's heart, he wished Naruto would change the way he thought about him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¬ l a s t m i n u t e _<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN - Yes. Dunno if this is a oneshot...  
>No joking. It can't be. I can continue it because the ending really doesnt tie any loose ends and doesn't satisfy many. Haha, but should I continue it?<br>Gosh, I keep sniffing! I hate having colds!

Suigetsu is something. I love Suigetsu. And I was trying to picture who would go with Sasuke but I don't want Neji or someone else, All I can picture is Suigetsu because he's goddamn cool.  
>(I'm also trying to make this fic as realistic as I can, but I dont want to put another character here where someones homophobic. It's just... mean)<br>(Another thing, this is set wherever you want it to be in, but since it's my world - it's in the UK ;D)

**To anyone who's confused - Suigetsu i****s a man Sakura picked out for Sasuke to be his date for the night. Okay, yeah :D**

Anyway please R&R. Guess what? I just found out what that meant today!  
>I thought it meant something with Rated and another word that begins with R but then no. It means rate and review!<br>Damn it, no it doesnt! I know one R means Review.. damn whats the other one?

Anyway, that's all. Please comment or ask questions you're unsure about. Review, give criticisms or throw up rainbows and unicorns. Whichever suits your liking.  
>Hope you enjoyed it! This fic definetely needs improving so, might have another look at it when my mind is fresh and all.<br>Bye, sunflowers!

**23/11/11**


End file.
